The Chaos Task Force
by Conlan78
Summary: What happens when the first chaos space marine task force fool their way into the inuyasha universe? Read to find out.
1. Arrival

The Chaos Task force.

_Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I do not own or do not claim to own warhammer 40k or Inuyasha._

Members of 1st chaos task force:

Melchor: World Eaters space marine, wears 5th series crusade armor. Weapons include a chain axe, and a godwyn class bolt pistol, is gifted with blood scent by Khorne.

Sengrar: World Eaters space marine, wears 3rd series crusade armor. Weapons include an adamantium axe, and a plasma pistol.

Tyran: A Tzeentchian sorcerer, is not part of the thousand sons legion so is not one of the many Tzeentch worshippers to be affected by Ahriman's spell that converted most of the thousand sons into little more than robots. Weapons include, warp powers, and a storm bolter. Wears late 7th series crusade armor enhanced by his powers.

Sirinus: A thousand sons battle brethren sorcerer, welded armour shell contains little more than dust, soul is trapped in his own armour. Wears 3rd series crusade armor. Weapons include, a staff capped with a chaos emblem, warp powers, and a plasma pistol.

Virin: A Plague marine pestilence raptor, wears 3rd series Raptor codex armor. Weapons include, power claw, raptor leg claws, and pestilence shooter.

Rasil: Death guard heavy weapons specialist, wears 8th series crusade armor. Weapons include, plague knife, godwyn series bolter with toxic kraken shells, and a lascannon.

Licus: A noise marine, wears 6th series crusade armor. Weapons include, doom siren, sonic blaster, and a combat knife.

Jraic: Emperor's children marine, half daemon due to his dad and a daemonette. Wears 2nd series codex armor. Weapons include bolter, chain sword, daemon powers, and a mechanical 'pain' claw.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Abbadon, new warmaster of chaos, ruler of the black legion, and clone son of Horus, had after his 13th black crusade founded an elite task force, collecting two champions from all four of the chaos faiths, each was trained in several operations, from infiltrating and destroying a fortress, to assassinating an inquisitor. All 8 members were trained to be wise and opportunistic. Each of their missions has been a striking success, the Khornate members' ferocity, the Tzeentchian members' wisdom, the Nurglite members' durability, and the Slanneshi members' lust, made all of their missions possible to complete.

_Somewhere on Malik 10…_

The task force had just completed their mission on the imperial hive world of Malik 10, and were now hiding thanks to Tyran, from the large numbers of imperial marines, such numbers were unimaginable, tanks, dreadnaughts, Valkyries, and terminators supported the loyalist marines. The large numbers could be explained by their mission, they just blew up a large fleet of thunder hawks in a space marine base, they would have been spotted and killed had Tyran not found a large abandoned bunker, under the surface. "WHY DON'T WE BURST OUT AND KILL 'EM ALL!" Melchor shouted out but was immediately silenced by Sirinus. "Be quiet fool, we cannot take out these numbers, we must simply wait for the enemy troops to pass and then we can rendezvous with the traitor guard." Sirinus whispered with malice. Jraic was looking around with a bored look on his face until he set his eyes on something beautifully shiny he walked over to a small table in the bunker and pushed it over what he saw was a small gem that looked an awful lot like quartz, he picked the gem up with his pain claw however as soon as he picked up the gem a large flash of light started to emit from it, causing a blinding sensation in the eyes for a second, when the flash dissipated, all eight members of the chaos task force were gone, and just in time too because Melchor's shouting had alerted a small squad of terminators to investigate.

_Bone eaters well, Japan feudal era…_

Virin awoke to find he was in a forest, strange , terrain such as this on a hive world was not common, but then again neither was a sudden blinding light and a sudden headache. He sat up and found his squad members to be doing what he was doing, contemplating what the warp just happened. Melchor was shouting in very loud volume, so loud that he might have Khorne come down from the sky and beat the hell out of him. Soon it came to a matter of finding out about where they were because they sure as hell weren't on Malik 10, which was for sure. Virin hastily volunteered. "After all I am a pestilence raptor." Virin confidently told his battle brothers. But Jraic pointed out a slight problem. "But how are you going to hide your smell, after all you plague marines don't have our slanneshi musk" To which the hardened plague raptor actually smiled. "Of course but whose going to smell a slight rotting scent when the source is fifty five miles in the air, no one can hear my jets that far either." Virin pointed out and hastily activated his jump pack and took off, right in the direction of Kaede's village…

_An: First chapter, any ideas for the next?_


	2. Recon

_Sycon: Well I suppose you're right, let's just call him a thousand sons sorcerer then._

Chapter 2: Recon

_Virin's Pov_

Virin was high in the air; he had spotted a village a short ways away and was now moving towards it at high speeds. The village was surrounded by dense forests meaning easier hiding and recon, he landed in a small clearing a short ways away from the outskirts, his robotic raptor feet squeaking in protest. He heard a small rustling behind him, he felt a strange daemonic presence, it was not of the warp and weaker than any daemonic presence he's ever felt, he quickly turned around, power claw at the ready.

_Random Demon's Pov_

It had stalked its prey as it flew in the air, strange, ordinary humans could not fly or levitate or whatever this human did, as his prey flew down into a small clearing he stalked it more, hiding behind a small shrub, he made a mistake though as he was too careless in attacking, he made a rustle in the bush, the demon's ambush was over thanks to its carelessness, its only choice was to attack now.

_Back to Virin's Pov_

Virin looked on as the strange worm-like daemon crashed out of the bushes charging straight for him. "FOR NURGLE!" Virin shouted as he swung his power claw slicing the foolish daemon in three. His cover might have been blown by his counter-attack however. He couldn't take that chance and flew off to another clearing.

_Kagome's Pov_

Kagome was busy inside the village helping the others recover from their last fight with Naraku when she heard a monstrous battle cry. "FOR NURGLE!" It echoed over the trees, scaring the villagers. Kagome quickly got out her bow and gathered the others. She, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha ran towards the source of the noise. They arrived at a small clearing, they found a sliced demon body, Inuyasha's nose then shriveled as he covered it in disgust. "Something was here, and it was putrid, it smells like rotting flesh." Inuyasha confirmed, as he started trying to track the scent but it ended at the edge of the clearing.

_Taskforce Pov_

Melchor sighed, it was not long after Virin took off that they were assaulted by strange creatures, lesser daemons it seemed. He looked around; Jraic was chopping the head off a daemon with his pain claw, Sengrar was slicing a full circle of the daemons, Tyran and Sirinus, the sorcerer bastards were using their warp powers to vaporise the daemons, and Rasil was firing his toxic bullet payload into a hoard of daemons. Melchor sighed again as he ripped the body of another weakling daemon in half, while the daemons had numbers on their side they were so painfully weak that they were hardly a challenge, his blood scent was going crazy over the onslaught that his fellow task force members were reeking on the pitiful daemons, he heard Tyran say that he was preparing a spell, a spell that would raze these weaklings, he also said something about taking cover, and the spells possible splash damage, as he locked these words into memory he dove for cover as the daemons were incinerated.

_Virin's Pov_

Virin was on a small hill overlooking the village, it was poorly primitive, tiny huts, small farmland. Virin sighed, there was nothing to tell him where he was. He then came up with a plan, he would stay in a dark alley and then jump the nearest person, he was going to get answers one way or another.

An: And chapter two is over, please review.


	3. First Encounter

**Chaos Task Force**

**Chapter 3**

_Inuyasha's Pov_

Inuyasha was walking through the village looking for herbs when he came across a putrid smell in a dark intersection in the village. '_I recognise that smell from the clearing!' _ Inuyasha thought as he began to trace the smell by getting on all fours and sniffing the ground. He came upon a dark alley; he walked into the alley and was met by a horrifying sight. There in the darkness in the alley a nine foot high giant clad in sickly green armor was pulling and tearing the guts out of a villager's pale corpse, the large claws on the left arm covered in blood, the figure was chuckling darkly. "He should have listened." The figure said darkly as he pulled out the villager's heart. Inuyasha pulled out tetsuaiga and prepared to attack the figure when it suddenly stood up. "Ahhhh a witness, and there were supposed to be no witnesses." The figure stated very matter-of-factly and raised the large claw on his left arm to the musket like weapon in his right hand.

_Virin's Pov_

Virin was blocking a wild slash from the upstart, height was an advantage when blocking and a hindrance when attacking, and however it was the silver haired upstarts disadvantage now. Virin came and slash the enemy's exposed left and scored a slashing blow on his opponent's torso. His opponent immediately started having coughing fit, followed by vomiting. Virin started chuckling as his opponent came down with one of Nurgle's strongest plagues. 'He'll be dead within a day…' Virin thought as he was interrupted by a voice behind his opponent. "Inuyasha!" shouted a teenage girl in a shola uniform as an arrow whizzed by his head. She was accompanied by two others, four if you counted the flaming cat and the weird fox-human hybrid. Although they were all probably primitive weaklings, he was outnumbered and instinct told him to flee and report back to the task force. Virin activated his jets and took off leaving a poison gas trail in his wake.

_Naraku's Pov_

Naraku watched with interest as Kanna's mirror showed the battle between the armored giant and Inuyasha battled and watched with even greater interest when the giant leapt into the air. '_That giant could be a useful tool to use'_ Naraku thought as Kanna's mirror showed Inuyasha on his knees vomiting and coughing as his wound glowed a sickly green.

_Task Force Pov_

The task force had just dealt with the remaining daemons that had survived the sorcerers' spell and was now moving towards the direction Virin was heading when he first took off, his vox chatter depicted a small battle. Suddenly Melchor looked up, his blood scent kicking in, he saw Virin riding his jump pack to their position. As Virin landed he looked up to his fellow members and pointed north. "There is a primitive village over at the edge of the forest, they look to be pre-imperial" Virin pointed out before continuing. "That's a plus for us." And with Virin in the lead, the task force made their way straight to the village.

_Melchor's Pov_

Melchor strode through the trees with his fellow members. Sharpening his weapons and tuning his bolt pistol. '_Soon I will collect skulls and my axe will taste blood once again!' _Melchor thought as he walked with his fellows towards the village.


	4. Pleasure in Pain

**The Chaos Task Force**

**Chapter: 4**

**Pleasure in Pain**

_Jraic's Pov_

Jraic walked through the forest with his fellows, flexing his pain claw in anticipation. '_Soon blood will be spilt, and with blood comes pain!' _Jraic thought through sinister chuckles. He would be glad to introduce these primitives to the pleasure of pain! But first he and his fellows would have to get there.

_Inuyasha's Pov_

Inuyasha had been coughing up blood all day, ever since his fight with the decaying giant. '_Could Naraku have sent him? Is he another of his incarnations?' _Inuyasha thought as he fell over in pain from the wound the giant's claw had inflicted on him. His friends ran over to help him when his vision became blurry, before he passed out he heard his friends shout his name before darkness overtook him.

_Miroku's Pov_

Miroku watched as Inuyasha collapsed, he quickly ran toward his friend as Kagome took out a small tube from her bag. "It must be the infection" Kagome shouted as she unwrapped the bandages on Inuyasha's torso. As the bandages were unwrapped everyone's nose shriveled in disgust. "Whats that smell" Shippo asked as he looked down as the rest of the bandages started to peel off. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Black blood was spurting out of the wound, possibly from the infection however that was not all. Around the edges of the wound was rotted, decaying flesh hanging on the edges of the lower torso. He heard a rustle in the bushes behind the group.

_Jraics POV_

Jraic and his companions moved through the bushes. They came across a clearing filled with those primitives Virin had described, it appears the one he fought was currently unconscious. When he was done his musing he noticed a shortage of blood loving maniacs in the group, watching them speed towards the primitive group. "ISWEARTOKHORNEIFIDON'!" Melchor shouted as Sengrar replied with a "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" The rest of the group literally face palmed at the Khorne marines' stupidity. He sighed as he and his partners surged forward. He saw a black robed man with something the equivalent of a crozius arcanzium forward unwrapping beads over his left hand. Jraic brought his pain claw forward before he had a chance to fully unwrap his beads, when the claw surged up out shot a syringe. Jraic smirked; inside the syringe was a formula that tricked the mind into thinking the host body was on fire. As the monk fell over screaming, he decided to leave the monk to Melchor who was going for the kill. He surged forth, towards the one with the giant boomerang, '_This one looks like a screamer' _Jraic smirked as she threw the boomerang, he once again raised his pain claw cutting said boomerang in half with the remains flying to either side of him. He knocked her hand away as she drew a katana sending it into the tree. Jraic then charged, wrapping his gauntlet around the woman's neck and turning her around holding he hostage as another woman loosed an arrow in her bow. He didn't know why he feared such primitive weaponry, but common sense told him to stay clear of the arrows. The girl halted in her tracks as Jraic dragged the armored one away. Signaling to his companions to fall back. "We need the info this one has." Jraic reported to Sirinus as he knocked the woman unconscious. "Besides" Jraic smiled as he and his companions ran at full speed. "Virin has already killed them all through spreading the plague" Jraic smirked as he remembered the sight of the dog-eared ones blackened blood and decaying flesh. "Pleasure in pain." Jraic smirked.


End file.
